


I Could Be There For You

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - All New Faded For Her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Right after All New Faded for Her, Ashalle crafts a gift for Solas in hopes of comforting him.Posted on Monday, 18 February 2019





	I Could Be There For You

He’ll be back.

Ashalle had been telling herself that for the past four days. Four days since she’d followed him to the Dirth to aid his friend. Since she had watched Solas, ever calm and gentle strike down those who had harmed the spirit of wisdom. She could still see the fire burning in his stormy gray eyes; the unadulterated hate that consumed his being. Perhaps she should have stopped him, but she knew better than anyone how grief could kindle Elgar'nan’s vengeance in the kindest of souls.

He told her he needed to be alone, that he’d meet her at Skyhold. Now she sat on the floor of his rotunda carefully stitching golden thread tough a silky green fabric. She was never the seamstress her mother was and the anchor made her hand even less steady.

“Fenedhis!” She yelped when the needle stuck her thumb, “Sylaise'enaste, why am I so bad at this?”

Solas wasn’t dalish, he didn’t follow her gods, but still she hoped her gift would be a comfort to him. She held the soft fabric to her cheek, the smell of dried elfroot and lavender stitched inside calming her nerves. With a gentle hand she slowly began to stitch the word wisdom in her best handwriting across the leaf. She hoped Dirthara was a close enough translation; if Solas was here she could have asked. Her chest felt tight as her mind drifted from her busy work to thoughts of him walking away from her after he killed the mages.

Part of her worried he’d never return, the possibility of abandonment gnawed at her soul. She’d done her best to push the fear away, it felt selfish to worry he might have left her. She wondered where he might be; what place lost to time he had made his sanctuary.

“He’ll be back” She whispered to herself as she finished the final stitch.

Ashalle practically jumped into his arms the moment he arrived at Skyhold. She held him tight, like she was afraid he’d disappear if she let go. Solas buried himself in her soft silver curls, taking in a deep breath the smell of honeysuckles filling his nose. They embraced in silence for awhile before Ashalle spoke in a soft voice.

“Are you alright?” She asked still snuggled against his chest.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, “It hurts. It always does, but I will survive.”

“Ir abelas lethallin,” She looked up at him, her fade green eyes seeming to cut right to his core. She broke the embarrass to reach into the wore leather pouch that hung from her slight hips, “Here, I made you this. Sorry it isn’t perfect, I never did have Sylaise’s gift.”

She handed him a green silk the size of her palm, stitched in the shape of an elfroot leaf. The elvhen word of for learning- For wisdom, stitched across it in flowy script.

“ It’s a dalish prayer leaf, my mother used to make them for people when I was with my clan. I know you don’t really believe in the creators but I hoped it would help. I-I don’t know what happens to spirits when they die, but I hope your friend was guided by Falon'Din to the beyond.”

“Ashalle,” He stops himself- Her intentions are pure and kind, he thinks better of telling her his distaste for Falon'Din and the creators. Instead he holds her again and kisses the top of her head. Her spirit was sweet and warm; he could not help but be pulled in by her charms, “ Ma serannas lethallan, it is a lovely gift.”

Her freckled cheeks turn pink beneath the twisting green thorns of her vallaslin, “Next time you have to mourn, you don’t need to be alone. I could be there for you- If you’ll have me.”

“It’s been so long since I could trust someone.” He says as much to himself as he does to her, “I’ll work on it.”


End file.
